


heartbeat saying what you mean

by favspacetwink



Series: Galra Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breeding, Galra Keith, Lactation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Keith, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Shiro is thorsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink
Summary: Keith’s trying to keep his muscles relaxed and focus on anything but the slick need between his legs, but it’s a losing battle. “Shirooo.”“Shh, baby.”“Ican’t,”Keith whines, finally reaching down to palm himself through his flight suit. “Oh god-”Shiro groans. “Keith, you’re killing me.”





	heartbeat saying what you mean

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends have this breeding PWP! *throws confetti*
> 
> This can be read as a smutty standalone or as part two of the galra wedding fic. Yes, I'm making my omega Keith fic into a series! Yes, it's going to be very tropey and kinky. The next fic will be the babymoon <3
> 
> If you did not read the galra wedding fic but would like to read this PWP, one thing to keep in mind: In this universe, Galra omega males have vaginas (instead of self-lubricating assholes, which I can't get past and refuse to write). Keith was assigned "omega male" at birth and that's how he identifies, so even though I use the terms "pussy" "clit" etc in this fic, he is not trans; I figured trans Keith is best written by trans authors, and I am not. I thought that acknowledging this in the fic was the best way to avoid minimizing transgender experiences, but please let me know if the way I have gone about this is off or upsetting and I will do my best to fix it. Thank you!

“It’s too soon,” Keith gasps. “What the  _ fuck.” _

“They  _ did _ say there was a chance this could happen,” Shiro says.

Keith mewls, white-knuckling the armrests. “Not helpful.”

“Sorry, baby. We’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah, but I don’t have anything packed,” Keith whines.  “I can’t travel like this – I can’t do  _ anything  _ like this!”

Keith and Shiro are on their way back to the Garrison from one of the Blade of Marmora’s medical ships, where Keith just had an appointment to get his IUD removed. Normally, it takes about two days for an omega’s body to adjust after the removal, at which point they usually enter a rebound heat. Keith and Shiro had planned for this – were looking  _ forward  _ to it, even, with a week-long vacation booked at a resort planet in the Andromeda galaxy. A whole week at their own private villa, with its own private beach… the perfect place to try for their first kit…

But now Keith’s in heat two days early, and the perfect place to try for their first kit is looking like this tiny transport vessel he and Shiro commandeered for his doctor’s appointment.

_ “Fuck,”  _ Keith breathes, squirming as another pulse of  _ want  _ crawls through him.

“I knew we should have packed before this,” Shiro mutters, opening the throttle all the way.

Keith’s cunt feels empty, hollow, and he’s trying to keep his muscles relaxed and focus on anything but the slick need between his legs, but it’s a losing battle. “Shirooo.”

“Shh, baby.”

“I  _ can’t,”  _ Keith whines, finally reaching down to palm himself through his flight suit. “Oh god-”

Shiro groans. “Keith, you’re killing me.”

A bead of sweat drips down Keith’s neck and he tries not to sob, pressing down hard on his aching clit through thick layers of fabric. The fire is burning so hot so quickly he almost feels sick with it, lightheaded with how much he wants to pin Shiro down in the pilot’s chair and take the thick stretch of his cock deep inside him.

Keith whimpers and unbuckles his seatbelt, admitting defeat; he frantically unzips and unbuckles the bulky suit pants and shoves a hand in to knead at his clit, moaning at how much sticky wetness he finds coating his folds. After a few seconds, he slides his hand down to hook two fingers inside himself – the angle’s not great but it’s the best he can do like this and he fucking  _ needs  _ it.

The slick noises of his fingers sound so dirty over the quiet hum of the ship’s engine. Two are not nearly enough for what Keith’s body craves, but he keeps his fingers tucked deep and palm pressed against his clit as he wriggles his pants down with the help of his free hand and gives himself more room to work.

_ “Keith.” _

“It’s bad,” Keith says, voice shaking. Shiro coos sympathetically. “I - it’s g-gonna be a really bad one.”

He cries out softly as he adds another finger, fucking himself as best as he can as his pussy clenches around the meager offering, throbbing in time with his rapid heartbeat like it’s demanding more. 

“How - how far away are we,” he asks, before Shiro can say anything. 

Shiro pushes a button on the control panel. “Five minutes.”

No. Absolutely not. 

Keith’s out of his chair before he even realizes he’s moving, tripping over his pants as he lurches over to Shiro’s seat. His husband’s steely eyes are wide as Keith straddles him, the ache in his body easing a fraction as he presses close. 

“Keith,” Shiro murmurs as Keith threads his clean hand into his hair. His messy hand is already pushing back inside, three fingers up to the knuckle in his cunt as he grinds down on Shiro’s lap. “Sweetheart, hey.”

“I need it,” Keith gasps, face burning. “I’m sorry - I’m sorry, I can’t wait-”

“Shh, it’s okay,” Shiro says. He plants one hand on Keith’s thigh and reaches around him with the other to press a few buttons on the console, and a second later Keith hears the engine shut off as the ship starts to slow down. 

Oh, thank god. Keith reaches down between them and starts on Shiro’s zipper, still fingerfucking himself to stay somewhat calm. The wild desperation he feels when he’s like this can be fun if he’s in the right environment - sexy, even, if he’s somewhere that makes him feel totally safe - but in the cockpit of this shuttle all he just feels embarrassed about how desperate he is. 

Shiro helps him out as soon as he’s stopped fiddling with the controls, undoing his fly with nimble fingers and pulling his cock out through the hole in his boxers. Keith moans and a full-body shiver runs through him when he sees that Shiro’s already hard, and his dick looks  _ delicious -  _ swollen along its length with the head flushed a delicate shade of pink, all for Keith.

“There you go, baby,” Shiro says, murmuring appreciatively as Keith rises up onto his knees and lines up as best he can in the tight confines of the pilot’s chair. 

Keith takes his fingers out and strokes over Shiro’s dick to get rid of the excess slick, one-two-three long pulls that have Keith purring with how hard Shiro’s gotten so quickly. Shiro groans, arching up into Keith’s touch, and it turns into a hiss when Keith gets him lined up and starts to sink down without any preamble.  _ “Fuck.” _

“Oh god yes,” Keith moans. 

He shoves down further until he can’t fit any more inside, pussy rippling around the delicious new girth. His breath hitches on another moan and he leans forward to rest his forehead against Shiro’s, panting. 

“Is that better?” Shiro asks. Keith nods and sniffles; Shiro hums and strokes through his hair, pecks a quick kiss on his lips.

Keith swivels his hips and his mouth falls open at the new places Shiro hits inside him. “We’re not gonna - be able to - do the trip.”

“Maybe not,” Shiro agrees. He presses another kiss to Keith’s slack mouth. “We can always reschedule.”

Keith wraps both arms around Shiro’s neck and clings to him as he starts to rock up and down. “But -  _ ah  _ \- n-now was supposed to be - the best time-”

“We’ll do a nice trip for your next heat,” Shiro says. He tilts his head back against the headrest and groans, exposing the long line of his neck; Keith’s pussy quivers and he feels like a slave to his own instincts when he leans close to bite at Shiro’s throat, sinking his teeth in and holding tight as he rides him for all he’s worth.

“God, Keith,” Shiro moans. “We could do a - a babymoon instead, if it takes this week.”

“A babymoon?”

Shiro nods and cups Keith’s ass, squeezing his cheeks and encouraging him to ride harder. Keith groans gutturally against Shiro’s skin. “Like a honeymoon, but - fuck - when you’re pregnant.”

Keith’s omega-brain likes that  _ very  _ much. His cunt contracts sharply as he imagines lounging poolside in a tiny little swimsuit that does nothing to hide the swell of his belly, physical proof of Shiro’s child growing inside him. 

“Fuck, I want it,” he hisses, wrenching his mouth off Shiro’s neck so he can drag Shiro’s lips to his own. Shiro’s hands tighten on his ass as he starts to pump Keith up and down on his cock, getting so deep it aches. “Want that so bad -  _ ungh,  _ Takashi, give it to me-”

Shiro’s hips twitch up and the fat head of his dick knocks against Keith’s cervix, startling a hurt little sound from his throat. Keith’s body has grown to crave the dull twinge of pain that comes when Shiro goes too deep and right now that’s  _ all  _ he wants - he’s  _ empty  _ and Shiro’s the only one who can fix it, pulling Keith down hard on his cock as Keith whines and clings to him.

“Yeah, just like that,” Shiro rumbles. “Tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

“I want a baby,” Keith gasps immediately, whispering it like a secret into Shiro’s mouth. Shiro’s fingernails dig into his ass cheeks as Keith touches their foreheads together and gasps when Shiro’s cock disappears inside him again. “So bad,  _ so  _ bad, I want - as many as you can give me, I want your kits, Shiro -  _ Shiro-” _

Shiro kisses him savagely, their teeth clacking together before he takes one hand off Keith’s ass and grabs a fistful of his hair instead so he can angle Keith’s head how he wants it. Keith sucks eagerly on his tongue, eyes rolling back in his head as Shiro batters his g-spot; his thighs are burning trying to keep up with the pace but it’s so good he can’t stop, willing to rip himself apart if he can keep scratching that maddening itch like this.

He chokes on his next gasp when Shiro pulls harshly on his hair, forcing his back into a deep arch. “Ah, ah, ah-”

“I’ll give it to you,” Shiro grunts, voice low. “Anything you want - Keith, baby-”

Keith sobs.  _ “Yes!” _

“You want my kits?”

“Please,  _ please-” _

Keith is writhing on his cock, fucking himself on it erratically as he gets close to coming, clit rubbing against Shiro’s pelvis through the slick his pussy is leaking everywhere. He feels so off-balance, like he’ll die if Shiro doesn’t come inside him, that tears well up in his eyes and start to spill over as he stares unseeing at the ceiling of the cockpit.

“So fucking pretty,” Shiro praises him. “You’re gonna look so good knocked up.”

Fire ignites in Keith’s clit and spreads up through his pussy in a devastating flare of sensation as he comes, sobbing. 

“There you go, sweetheart, that’s it,” Shiro coos, bruising grip on his ass keeping his hips moving. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come-”  

God, there’s nothing Keith has  _ ever  _ wanted more, and through his ecstasy he feels his muscles squeezing around Shiro’s dick, his body just as desperate as his mind. 

Then Shiro buries his face in Keith’s shoulder and lets out this cute little “oh” sound, hips pumping up even though he’s as far deep as he can get, and Keith cries even harder when he feels the hot rush of Shiro’s come painting his insides. He’s still twitching with aftershocks of his own orgasm as he cradles his husband through his, stroking through Shiro’s hair as he tries not to devolve into full-body sobs. But Keith wants kits  _ so badly;  _ he’s not sure if it’s too soon to conceive after getting the IUD removed, if this whole heat is just going to be wasted, and it just makes him cry harder even though he knows it’s irrational.

The dopamine fluctuations during heats are a  _ bitch.  _ Plus his hormones are all out of whack.

“Baby,” Shiro mumbles into his neck. He sits back up a second later and frowns. “Keith, why are you crying?”

Keith sniffles, hiccuping. “Just like - hormones and stuff, I think. I told you, it’s gonna be a bad one.”

Shiro hums and kisses his forehead. “We’d better get home. Are you feeling better?”

“Yeah.”

“Good,” Shiro smiles. “So am I. Uh, also feeling better.”

Keith rolls his eyes fondly at the blush that paints Shiro’s cheeks. “Yeah, I bet you are. You dork.”

Shiro laughs and leans in for a kiss, making Keith sigh contentedly as his tears slow down to a trickle - that is, until Shiro pats his ass and starts to shift Keith off of him.

_ “No,”  _ Keith sobs, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s neck and clinging to him with all his strength.

“Keith, I have to - I have to pilot,” Shiro stammers.

“You can pilot like this,” Keith mumbles into his jacket.

He’s not going to say it out loud, but Shiro’s dick inside him is the only thing keeping him calm right now.

Keith’s face is tucked into Shiro’s neck so he feels it when Shiro swallows, rolls his shoulders once - like he’s psyching himself up - and then reaches forward gingerly to grab the controls once more. It makes Shiro’s softening cock shift and Keith whines, making sure he’s seated firmly.

“Jesus,” Shiro breathes. “I’m really gonna do this, huh?”

Keith hears the engine turn back on. He smiles against Shiro’s neck. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Shiro murmurs as the ship starts to move. “It’s gonna be okay.”

Keith doubts that, but he lets his eyes slip closed as he snuggles in and lets Shiro guide them home. The ache in his gut is still there, but it’s distant, like something he’s feeling in a dream, and the sweat that covers every inch of Keith’s exposed skin is finally letting him cool down somewhat. If they weren’t in a ship he could probably drift off like this, safe and temporarily sated-

Keith’s eyes pop open when he feels the letdown in his chest. 

Oh,  _ no.  _ He squirms in Shiro’s lap, hoping he was imagining it, but no - his nipples are tingling, chest aching like it’s being squeezed, and  _ fuck  _ this heat is going to be even worse than he’d thought. Keith had asked his Galra doctor about this, why he’s lactated during some heats (the brutal ones) and but not others, and apparently it’s another side effect of the changing dopamine levels his body cycles through.

Thank god he’s still wearing a shirt and a jacket all underneath his thick flight suit. He’ll definitely be able to make it back to their quarters at the Garrison, but all bets are off after that, and it’s probably going to be a fucking mess _. _

He’d better at least get a kit out of it, because this heat is gonna fucking  _ suck. _

xx

Keith has never felt this good in his life and he never ever  _ ever  _ wants to leave this bed.

“Yeah, take it,” Shiro grunts, hipbones bruising Keith’s ass. 

Keith tries to whine but there’s not enough air in his lungs. The sheets are in shreds and he’s holding fistfuls just to try to ground himself, his palms bleeding where his claws are digging into his skin.  _ “Nnnngh,  _ don’t stop- _ ” _

Shiro laughs, a dark sound. “Not gonna, baby.”

He picks up his pace, one human and one prosthetic hand each with a firm grip just above Keith’s hips, and starts to pull Keith back against him every time he fucks forward. Keith howls, out of his mind - instincts telling him to arch his back deeper and push his ass up warring with instincts telling him to curl forward away from the deep pleasure-pain of Shiro completely bottoming out inside him. 

His cunt is sore, bruised inside and out, but still so wet with his own slick and Shiro’s come that it’s smeared all over the ruined sheets, covering the insides of his thighs and squelching around Shiro’s cock every time he thrusts in. They’re fucking like - like animals, there’s no other way to describe it, and Keith’s fucking wild for it, eyes rolling back in his head as he braces against the sheets and takes the harsh pounding, spreading his legs wider. He would tear himself in half just to get Shiro deeper.

Shiro moves his prosthetic hand up to tweak Keith’s nipple and Keith shrieks, hypersensitive and sore there too. Shiro doesn’t let go and Keith sobs as he feels his pussy squeeze around Shiro’s cock at the rough treatment.

“Did you make any more for me, sweetheart?” Shiro rasps, slowing down after a few more thrusts before draping his body over Keith’s.

Keith moans and deepens the arch of his back, whimpering at the hot press of Shiro’s body against his.  _ “Shiro.” _

Shiro chuckles and kisses Keith’s neck. “Is that a yes?”

“I-I - I don’t know-” 

Some part of Keith’s heat-addled brain knows Shiro would be  _ mortified  _ to hear himself talk like this if he was in his right mind, but he’s been milk-drunk for hours now, affected by the pheromones in Keith’s milk even though he’s not Galra. He squeaks when Shiro shifts  _ both  _ hands to his chest and pins him to the bed, mouthing at his neck as he grinds his cock in filthy slow circles.

_ “Fuck,  _ you just got tighter,” Shiro murmurs, squeezing his pecs. “You love this.”

Completely pinned, Keith feels like all the strength has been sapped out of his body - he can’t move, can’t even  _ think,  _ all he can do is feel. He claws at the mattress as Shiro plays with his swollen nipples, hands trapped between Keith’s chest and the bed; the little movements he makes as he writhes are rubbing his wet clit against the ruined sheets.

“Shiro, m’gonna,” he slurs. Fuck, he sounds  _ drunk.  _ “I’m gonna.”

Shiro moans and rocks his hips more firmly, encouraging the friction against Keith’s clit. “Again?”

He’s thumbing over Keith’s nipples relentlessly, rolling them between his fingers like Keith’s body is just something for him to play with, and Keith  _ is,  _ that’s what he wants, that’s  _ all  _ he wants is to be good for Shiro and carry his baby and make him happy-

“Again, I’m gonna again,” Keith babbles, hot pressure burning him up from the inside out. “I can’t stop, I - Shiro - _ Shiro-” _

His breath cuts off in his throat for one agonizing second as he tips over the edge; the next second, Keith screams into the mattress, clenching up so hard around Shiro’s cock that Shiro  _ laughs.  _ Keith comes so hard he feels like he’s dying, his whole body throbbing, and Shiro still won’t leave his nipples alone, pinching and pulling at them as he fucks Keith through his orgasm. They start to leak the next time his cunt contracts and spurt a little bit of milk over Shiro’s fingers the time after that; all Keith can do is sob and try not to pass out.

“Oh, there we go,” Shiro whispers. “God, Keith, you’re amazing.”

He pulls out unceremoniously before Keith’s even done coming, flipping him over onto his back and leaning down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Keith has no idea how there’s any milk left, since Shiro’s barely left his nipples alone since they got back, but the feeling of being suckled is so good that his pussy spasms around nothing and he whines, needy.

Shiro pulls off of him and licks his lips, his eyes even darker than before. “Sorry, baby.”

He gets back between Keith’s legs, hiking one up over his hip so he can slide back inside, and the trill of relief Keith lets out is so heartfelt that Shiro coos at him. “Look at you, I was being a bad alpha.”

Keith shakes his head and wraps both his legs around Shiro’s hips. “You’re the  _ best  _ alpha.”

Shiro groans and presses his forehead to Keith’s. “I just can’t leave your cute little tits alone.”

“Don’t - d-don’t call them that,” Keith gasps, trying to cover his face.

Shiro laughs and kisses him, the sweet taste of Keith’s milk on his tongue; Keith groans and wonders if Shiro’s right. 

“That’s what they are,” Shiro says when he pulls back, starting to fuck Keith steady and hard. “I love your tits so much.”

_ “Shiro-” _

“Our kits are gonna love them too.”

Keith gasps, hyperventilating as he stares up at Shiro with wide eyes. “Our - our kits…”

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro grins. He’s  _ devastating.  _ “Bet you’re pregnant already.”

“Oh my god,” Keith groans. “God, I want - Shiro, I  _ want it-” _

“I know, sweetheart.”

Shiro touches their foreheads one more time as they breathe each other’s air, panting as they move against each other - then he shifts back onto his heels and bends down to close his lips around the nipple he hadn’t suckled yet. Keith buries his face in his hands and screams, the visual too much for him, shivering as his milk lets down into his husband’s greedy mouth.

Shiro just moans and fucks him harder.

“Want you to - keep me pregnant,” Keith slurs, feeling tears prickle at his eyes again. “After I h-have these ones - I want more - I don’t e-ever wanna do anything else-”

Shiro’s hips stutter and he pulls off Keith’s nipple, lips wet and red. Keith’s never seen his pupils so dilated. “Yeah?”

Keith nods and claws at Shiro’s ass to get him deeper, tears streaming down his face. “J-just - breed me,  _ please-” _

“Holy  _ shit,”  _ Shiro swears, driving his cock in hard as he dives for Keith’s mouth.

There aren’t any more words after that. Keith cries as Shiro fucks him, cries through another intense orgasm, and cries when Shiro finally comes inside him. 

He’s finally starting to quiet down when Shiro shifts like he’s going to pull out.

“No no no, stay,” Keith pleads.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Shiro tells him, kissing his nose. 

Keith blushes and squirms as Shiro adjusts him on his lap so his hips are propped up, cock still buried inside him. A second later Keith realizes why Shiro was moving - so he can nurse at his nipple again.

Now that the urgency of Keith’s heat has temporarily calmed, the sensation is more soothing than overwhelming. He tips his head back and moans, stroking through Shiro’s hair. “Mmmnn.”

Shiro echoes him, the rumble vibrating around his nipple. His tongue laps over a few stray drops. “I wonder if they’re gonna get bigger.”

Keith shoves at his shoulder. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious!” Shiro grins. Keith can’t help but mirror him, endorphins running wild through him. “I’ll buy you a little bikini for our babymoon.”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” Keith whines, trying to ignore the way his pussy twitches thinking about it. “You’re so gross.”

Shiro kisses his nipple and a moan steals its way between Keith’s lips. “But I love you so much, baby.”

Keith giggles, tightening his hand in Shiro’s hair. “I dunno if that makes up for it,” he teases.

“Hmm.” Shiro pouts, kissing a trail up Keith’s throat. “Then I guess I have some more work to do, huh?”

He mouths at Keith’s jawline and reaches in between their bodies to flick at Keith’s clit, sending a little lightning bolt of pleasure through Keith’s pussy. Keith arches up against him and moans, panting. “Oh god.”

Shiro hums against his jaw and strokes his clit slowly as Keith melts into the bed. “Mmm. Lots more work to do.”

Keith’s eyes roll back in his head and he smiles breathlessly at the ceiling, worming a hand in between them to rub over his belly as Shiro stokes the fire in his cunt once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments or on [twitter](http://twitter.com/favspacetwink)! Hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
